Dear Carter...Love Abby
by ERchica4eva
Summary: Can one letter change your life? (CARBY)
1. Chasing After You

Disclaimer: I don't own Carter or Abby....darn :(  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Raine for being my beta, even if it's only because you like to be the 1st to read it! lol ;)  
  
Other: Sorry it's so short, this is almost like an introduction. The next part will be longer...hopefully. Words enclosed in *'s are thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1: Chasing After You  
  
After a long, tiresome night-shift Carter headed home. His only plans were a nice hot shower and a date with his bed. He walked into the Carter family mansion and was half-way up the stairs when Gamma called out to him.  
  
"Carter!? Was that you that just came in?"  
  
"Yes Gamma, I'm heading to bed."  
  
"Hold on a minute boy, I've something here for you. An Abby personally delivered it. Must be special." Gamma winked.  
  
Carter smiled at the mere mention off Abby's name. He took the letter said thanks and skipped up the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Dear Carter,  
  
You've always been there for me through the laughter and tears. You are the one I've always run to, and with a few simple words and the honest truth you've helped me figure out life. You saved me. You are my best friend in the world and I love you more than you'll ever know. Which I guess is the reason I'm writing this letter in the first place. Ever since I've met you I've been depending on your more and more. So starting now I'm on my own, I've got a place in Oklahoma, staying with an old friend. I'll miss you lots but it's better this way. Goodbye John Carter and please never forget me.  
  
Love,  
  
Abby  
  
PS: don't try and stop me  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Before Carter had even finished the letter he'd stained it with his tears.  
  
*Leaving!? She can't be. This can't be happening! I've got to do something, and fast!*  
  
Carter quickly got changed and ran down the stairs. He heard Gamma yelling to him but that didn't stop him. He was going after Abby.  
  
"How could this be that you are not here with me  
  
When I gave you the best of me  
  
I face each day (each day)  
  
Without a smile  
  
And life seems so unfair  
  
You didn't even give me a last  
  
You didn't give me a last goodbye baby  
  
How could you do it baby  
  
And tear my poor heart in two "  
  
The rain poured down around Carter as he sped to the airport. It was hard to see but somehow he managed to get there safely. He pulled right up to the curb and jumped out of his car. Some guy was yelling about not being allowed to parking his car there but that didn't stop him. He ran through the doors and up to the first counter he came to.  
  
"Excuse me miss! What gate is the departure flight to Oklahoma!?"  
  
"Sir calm down and…"  
  
"Calm down…calm down…the woman I love is about to leave possibly forever!"  
  
"Alright, alright, umm….here it is…Gate 21A"  
  
"21A thanks"  
  
Carter took off running. Over and over he repeated in his head *21A 21A 21A…* Finally 21A, he'd found it. Only one woman dressed in a flight attending uniform was around.  
  
"Excuse me miss?"  
  
The woman said something about having to go and disappeared down the long corridor to board the plane. That was it, it was over, he couldn't' try and stop her.  
  
"Ain't no more blue up in my sky  
  
Only cloudy moments  
  
And the tears like rain you left behind  
  
All of those memories in the corner of my mind  
  
I started looking at a picture in a frame  
  
As I start to cry 'cause I can't picture us apart  
  
Oh my God can you help me  
  
Can you help me with this pain  
  
With this pain I've buried deep down inside." 


	2. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Carter or Abby....darn :(  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Raine for being my beta!  
  
Other: Yuppers another short chapter. Oh well!  
  
Chapter 2: Lost and Found  
  
The rain still poured down. As Carter drove up the driveway to Gamma's house he thought noticed something, or someone, on the front porch. After parking his car in the back garage he walked around the house towards the front porch. It was then he realized just who was standing on his porch.  
  
"Abby!" he shouted.  
  
He broke into a run. She too ran down the steps and out to meet him. He ran right to her and wrapped her in his arms. Tears flowed down her face. He gently wiped them away.  
  
"Shhh….It's alright Abby."  
  
"John, I'm so sorry! I couldn't do it, I can't leave you. I…I love you John Carter."  
  
With that John pulled her lips up to meet his. Standing under the moonlight with the rain falling down around them they'd finally shared their first kiss.  
  
Abby pulled away first, laughing she said, "I'll take that as I love you too."  
  
"Oh Abby, I've always loved you. Now lets get you inside before your freeze." With that Carter lifted Abby over his shoulder and began to carry her inside.  
  
"Carter" she squealed "Put me down your going to hurt your back."  
  
He put her down. And took her hand in his. "Well when I do I guess someone will just have to give me a massage then huh?"  
  
Abby just smirked.  
  
They finally made their way inside. Their giggling was so loud Gamma came downstairs to see what was going on.  
  
"John, what's going on down here. And Abby when did you get here, and why are you two soaked."  
  
Carter tried to contain his laughter but the looks on Mrs. Carter's face made him laugh even harder.  
  
"Mrs. Carter…"  
  
"Ah dear, it's Gamma to you."  
  
"Alright…Gamma, sorry for waking you. And we're soaked from the rain."  
  
"Well John, I'm not even going to ask why you were out in the rain. But you should get Abby and yourself some dry into some dry clothes."  
  
Carter and Abby blushed. Mrs. Carter just laughed and went back upstairs commenting to herself about how happy John finally looked.  
  
"Umm John I really should be going." Abby turned towards the door.  
  
"No wait" Carter took her hand and pulled her back around. He kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Hmmm…I could stay in your arms forever. But I'm soaked and wet clothes are uncomfortable."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back don't go anywhere."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Carter laughed and quickly hurried up the stairs. He came back a few minutes later, changed and carrying later carrying a sweat suit.  
  
He held it out to Abby. "Here take this and go get changed. The bathroom is right through her."  
  
Moments later Abby appeared wearing a much too large sweatshirt. Carter tried his best to not laugh. Abby smirked.  
  
"What!? I think you look adorable!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Abby walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him.  
  
"Ohhh yeah." 


End file.
